Goku and Vegeta  A Score to be settled
by AnimeGirl4444
Summary: How will Goku and Vegeta's rematch turn out? Please Read and Review.


**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN DB/Z/GT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS**

"**_" Speech**

***_* Telepathic speech.**

**A.N this story takes place after the Buu saga, Vegeta is fed up of waiting and decides it's time to settle an old score. Note Trunks is 8 and Goten is 7.**

**Please review and tell me how you think it could be improved, there will be a similar chapter in my story Dragon ball FL but it will take a bit longer to write.**

A huge power level could be sensed approaching Mt Paozu, "we've got company." Goku said quietly to himself as he walked out of the house he recognised the approaching ki. Vegeta landed in the Son's garden.

"Kakarot, I have waiting for almost 20 years for a chance to fight you," Vegeta said. "Today I wait no longer." He lunged forward trying to hit Goku. Instantly Goku disappeared and re=appeared a few feet away.

"Don't you think we should go someplace else?" Goku said.

"Fine but I am not letting you out of my sight," Vegeta sternly replied.

*King Kai can you hear me* Goku asked telepathically.

*Yes I can hear you Goku* King Kai replied, from the Grand Kais planet.

*Vegeta is getting a bit restless and is eager for our rematch, I was just wondering if there was some empty planet somewhere which we could fight at full strength.* Goku asked.

*Let's see here* King Kai replied as he searched the planets in the North quadrant. *You are in luck, there is a planet and it is nearby,*

*Brilliant where is it?* Goku asked

*I was just getting to that; its location is about a year away from earth. *

*We can wait that long. But I have got a plan I will explain it to you in a bit.* Goku finished.

"Okay Vegeta we can have our match but we have to sort things out first." Goku said.

"How long will that take?" Vegeta asked.

"Not long," Goku replied with a smile. "First we need to get an audience."

"Well I am coming with you," Vegeta said, he grabbed Goku's shoulder; using instant transmission (IT) Goku gathered all the Z fighters and their families at Capsule Corp.

"Next we need a way of them seeing the fight." Goku said. He used IT to go to King Yemma, "Hey King Yemma, can we please borrow you intergalactic T.V?" Goku asked.

"Why do you need it?" King Yemma responded.

"It is for our rematch, "indicating to Vegeta, "Our friends and family would love to see it but cannot come to the planet with us because it would be dangerous." Goku explained.

"Well I suppose you could borrow it." King Yemma said. Goku took hold of the T.V and used IT back to Capsule Corp.

"Next get some sensu beans." Goku said. He went to Korin tower to get some, "Hey Korin have you please got 4 sensu beans for our big rematch?" Goku asked.

"Yeah I got 4 but they are my last," Korin said.

"If you're having a big rematch, where's our invitation?" Yajarobe said.

"I was just coming to get you," Goku explained. All four went back to capsule Corp.

"Next we got to get to the planet." Goku said.

"Kakarot you realise all this time you have been talking to yourself I haven't really been listening." Vegeta said.

"I know, it's just easier to remember what I have to do next if I say what I am doing." Goku replied with a smile. Goku used IT and they were on the Supreme Kai's planet, "King Kai do you mind coming with us?" Goku asked.

"Where?" King Kai asked.

"Just wait and see." Goku said as he took hold of King Kai's shoulder. After using IT they were in the Land of the Kai's.

"Goku what are you doing here?" Kibito Kai asked.

"Hey would you please be able to take us to this planet as I can't go there without knowing the location first." Goku asked.

"Where is it?" Kibito Kai asked.

"Well I don't know, King Kai where is that planet?" Goku asked. King Kai was taking in his surroundings.

"I am in the Land of the Kais, but I shouldn't be here." King Kai mumbled.

"Speak up old man we haven't got all day." Vegeta said as he was starting to get annoyed.

"Don't you have any patience?" King Kai replied.

"No, so get on with it." Vegeta scowled.

"Supreme Kai the co-ordinates of the planet are HIK456LP/045PLWZ-4." King Kai said.

"Sure I can take you there but hold on tight." Kibito Kai said. Goku and Vegeta took hold of Kibito Kai and within a few second they were there. The landscape was all rocky and desolate; it held an uncanny resemblance to their first battle field.

"Thanks Kibito Kai." Goku said. Kibito Kai, teleported back. Goku gave a sensu bean to Vegeta.

"What is that for?" Vegeta asked.

"To make sure we are at maximum power." Goku replied as he ate his sensu bean he felt completely refreshed after all that IT work. "So are you ready?" Goku asked.

"Silly question." Vegeta responded.

Goku moved back to a mound of rocks and Vegeta did the same, "De ja vu," Goku said.

"Not quite," Vegeta replied, "this time I will win." He leapt of the rocks with such intensity they crumbled at his feet. Straight for Goku he headed.

A barrage of kicks was thrown at Goku but he easily dodged them, following through with a counter attack of kicks and punches.

Contact; the two warriors fists made contact sending a shock wave across the tiny planet, the mountains of rocks fell to the ground.

Again fists and kicks were being exchanged, "well Vegeta if you keep this up I will win again." Goku teased, the heat of battle really brought out his saiyan nature. Annoyed but the comment Vegeta powered up. His hair turned a golden yellow, his eyes a deep green.

He pushed Goku back and managed to land a punch which sent Goku flying backwards. Vegeta flew towards him not stopping the assault at any time. In a flash of light Vegeta was sent back.

"Nice warm up, so let's get the proper fight started." A super saiyan Goku said.

The fight resumed but at almost 100 times the speed, the saying 'blink and you miss it' was aimed at this fight. The saiyan warriors were equal in all their blows. Then the energy blasts were released.

Goku took up his stance on the ground, "Ka-me-ha-me-HA!" Goku screamed sending his pure blue energy at Vegeta, preparing for his own attack Vegeta brought his hands to his side.

High up in the air Vegeta was waiting. "Galic gun," Vegeta waited, "FIRE!" he shouted. For a moment it seemed they were evenly matched, but then Vegeta took control; steadily pushing back the wave of energy. Demanding control he overpowered the Ka-me-ha-me-ha and thought he was making progress in the fight.

Suddenly Goku appeared behind him and released a second Ka-me-ha-me-ha; Vegeta disappeared and reappeared far below on the ground. "Too predictable, you used that move on Cell," Vegeta explained how he managed to avoid a well thought out attack.

Meanwhile on Earth, "wow that was amazing." Trunks said.

"Yeah, I want to learn how to fight like that." Goten said.

"I can barely keep up with them," Krillen said.

"That's because you haven't been training for a while," 18 replied. Everyone laughed.

"You tell him mommy." Marron said. For the moment they were distracted they missed a lot of the fight. Vegeta was caught in a dangerous situation and needed to transform to SSJ2 to minimise the damage of Goku's attack. However in this form he clearly had the upper hand dealing damage to Goku while he could.

Back to the fight, Vegeta advanced with a barrage of punches few made contact but the ones that did caused some damaged. Goku was punched in the stomach causing his to cough up blood. He had various other wounds appearing from this fight, it was time to level the playing field. Goku transformed to SSJ2.

Goku immediately reclaimed the fight, showing Vegeta some of the new tricks he learnt in other world. The most dangerous one was 'Mighty Mash Up'. Although its name seems silly, this sequence of kicks, punches and ki blasts, was extremely dangerous.

Goku unleashed the Mighty Mash Up on Vegeta, he began with a combination of 40 punches and kicks of which 2 made contact but then he added in small energy blasts, while distracted by blocking the energy blasts Vegeta did not notice Goku had landed his attack sending Vegeta down to the land below.

The impact Vegeta had on the land formed a crater 60m wide and deep. An unconscious Vegeta returned to his normal state. Goku landed and cautiously approached the crater containing Vegeta's body. To his surprise the body was gone.

Vegeta came from behind, to kick Goku in the head. Both fighters were starting to feel fatigue due to the fight, but they found the strength to carry on. Vegeta powered back up to SSJ2.

Goku kicked up some dust from the rubble giving him some camouflage. "It's pointless I can still sense your energy," Vegeta said. Vegeta flew straight towards Goku but as he was about to make contact the energy he sensed completely vanished and another one appeared. Realising it was a trick Vegeta flew out of the dust cloud seeing Goku on the other side his golden hair reached down to his knees and electricity sparking from his whole body.

Goku bought himself enough time to transform into SSJ3. He was serious he needed to end the fight soon before either Vegeta or his wounds got any worst. He disappeared and reappeared behind Vegeta, "I'm sorry Goku said," as he smacked Vegeta down to the floor. This time there was no way he was going to get up. Goku had won again.

He powered down and descended to where the prince was laying, Goku removed one of the sensu beans and ate it and gave the final sensu bean to Vegeta. Within seconds both fighters were as good as new.

"Thank you for the rematch." Vegeta said as he extended his hand to Goku.

"No problem, it was fun we should do it again sometime," Goku replied, accepting Vegeta's hand shake.

**A.N I hope you enjoyed. Please review and tell me exactly what you think. It's my first fighting story and if anyone has got any tips on how to improve I would love to hear them.**


End file.
